


After the Battle

by fullhuman_alchemist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Allura (Voltron), Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Multiple chapters, Near Death Experiences, Post-Battle, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Unconsciousness, Worried Shiro (Voltron), broganes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullhuman_alchemist/pseuds/fullhuman_alchemist
Summary: Shiro deals with the near-death experiences of his five closest friends.(Basically, what happens between the falling of the lions and the paladins waking up in their hospital rooms. A detailed written-out version of the end of the season 7 finale. No ships, just some good old-fashioned platonic relationships. Shiro is Space Dad. What more is needed to know?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for whump fics, so I wrote my own.
> 
> I also loved season 7 and thought it was thrilling AF and beautifully animated. This fic follows the canon of the show. Also that scene at the end of the paladins waking up made me soft as hell. So I thought I'd better write some angst about it ;). 
> 
> This is my first VLD fic, so go easy on me, I tried my best. And I'm not a very good writer, sorry :/
> 
> (P.S. I didn't think too hard about what military rank everyone has, so I just went with what I could remember. If I'm wrong, I might go back and fix it.)

Naturally, they’re having trouble getting Shiro to stay still.

“Commander Shirogane, please, you need to lay down so that we can evaluate your injuries,” the medic tries to coax the man into a prone position on the bed while they begin removing his armor.

“No,” Shiro holds up his hand in rejection, “There are too many others that are far more injured than I am, please help them instead. I’m fine, I just need access to communications with the rescue parties for the Lions of Voltron.” He has to know, he has to.

They plummeted from the sky, all five of them. The blast hit them at close distance, and there’s no way to know what the power of that explosion has done to the paladins inside of the lions. They dragged Shiro away to a makeshift field hospital before he could go after any of them.

“Sir, Commander Iverson has already radioed ahead and said that he’ll be arriving here soon to brief you,” the medic on his left side informs him. Without missing a beat, she continues, “Please, just relax.”

Relax? Shiro focuses on the first sentence instead. “When will he be here?” He doesn’t like it, but he allows them to lay him down on the cot while they begin to take his vital signs.

“I believe he said less than half an hour.”

Shiro holds onto that. Soon, soon, soon. Although he does not allow his muscles to untense nor his mind rest, he lets the medics examine him, after ordering two of them to go and help the more severely injured. The one that is left with him finishes removing his armor, leaving him in his undersuit, and starts an IV into the elbow of his flesh arm.

All the while, he thinks of them.

Allura. Kind, intelligent. The one who is stern when she needs to be and caring when she knows it’s what’s best. The one who’s dealt with more loss than any of them, yet continues to power on.

Lance. Strong-willed. The one who has perhaps grown the most. No longer an obnoxious boy, but now a man of great potential for leadership.

Pidge. Sassy yet serious. The one who he could count on in a bind when he didn’t know the solution. The one who knows how it feels to keep secrets and feel emotions get in the way.

Hunk. Compassionate and courageous. The one he knew was capable of more than he’d give himself credit for. The one who just wanted them all to be safe, no matter what.

And Keith. The one who he wanted to give a home to. The one who didn’t deserve to lose his family. The one who has brought them all together more than he’ll ever know. The one who gave the team the leader it needed. The one that Shiro promised that he would never abandon.

Shiro blinks away tears that threaten to fall. He can’t cry. He can’t give up hope.

“Shirogane.”

He sits up suddenly at Iverson’s arrival. “Commander,” he greets, then continues without a second thought, “Have you found the lions? What about the paladins? Are they—”

Iverson cuts him off, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Easy, Shirogane. We’ve located the lions, we have medical and extraction teams headed to each crash site.”

Crash site. “I need to go, then,” Shiro starts, “I need to at least be in the command room, and—”

“Takashi.” Shiro freezes as his superior uses his first name, something he rarely hears from the man. He feels ashamed for appearing so frantic and unstable.

“If you don’t calm down,” Iverson continues, “I’ll have them sedate you until you’re fully healed.” The man’s voice is firm, yet there’s a detectable element of concern.

Shiro hangs his head, bringing his hand up to rub across his forehead. “I apologize, sir, I— I guess I got a little too emotional there…” He sighs, slumping a bit.

“That’s alright, Shirogane,” Iverson says, “Considering what’s just happened, it’s completely understandable.”

Shiro looks up at his commanding officer.

“I wanted to force you to just rest here..”

Shiro tenses, preparing for the orders to stay put.

“But...” Iverson looks down at the man, “That Coran fella told me that wouldn’t be the best idea, and that I needed to bring a communications device to you.”

Shiro sighs with relief. “Thank you, Commander, thank you so much.”

The older male pulls out a computer from the bag Shiro hadn’t realized he’s been carrying and hands it to him. Shiro lays the machine on his lap and activates it, the orange, holographic screen expanding in front of him. He fits the bluetooth in his ear to hear over the noise of the field hospital.

“Just let yourself recover, Shirogane,” Iverson speaks again, and Shiro meets his eyes, “Don’t forget that you went through that fight too.”

It’s at this moment that Shiro begins to feel the aches in his body. Yet, his physical pain is nothing compared to his amount of fear for his friends. His family. He swallows thickly. “My team have gone through a battle far worse than my own.”

Iverson nods. “I’m heading back to base now, Commander,” he assures, “We’ll be keeping you updated. We’re going to get your team.”

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

“ _The pilot of the yellow lion has been recovered and is alive. Hunk Garrett is in transit to base._ ”

Shiro fights back a sob of relief as the transmission comes through. The field hospital has settled down a bit since the direct aftermath of the battle, and if it didn’t mean he’d be waking up the injured people resting, Shiro would whoop for joy.

They extracted Pidge an hour ago, Lance a half hour before her. With each rescued paladin, he has felt a weight lift from his body. From his right shoulder, to his left arm, and now, with Hunk, his left leg.

That just leaves his right leg and his head.

“What’s his status?” Shiro inquires, bringing up the footage of the battered lion on the screen in front of him. There’s no way to tell from sight alone the damage of the robotic creature, same with the red and green lions.

“ _Injuries were severe when we reached the pilot, medics were able to stabilize him for transportation within minutes._ ”

Shiro runs his hand through his silver hair, exhaling deep from inside his chest. It’s a similar answer to the responses from the other two teams. Only this one came, thankfully, much faster. Never, _ever_ again does Shiro want to relive the pure terror of waiting for the medics to restart Lance’s heart with a defibrillator, powerless to do anything to help.

“Thank you, Officer Anderson,” Shiro says, before checking with the last remaining parties.

“Blue Lion Rescue Team, do you have any new information?”

Shiro waits barely a second before the line comes alive with the voice of the Altean Royal Advisor. “ _Shiro_!” Coran screeches into the mic, and the former Black Paladin can’t tell if his voice is filled with hope, joy, or misery.

“Coran!” Shiro responds. “Have you guys found her yet?”

 _If they lost Allura…_ No. He can’t think like that.

“ _We’re pulling Blue out of the water right now_!” Coran’s voice _is_ filled with hope, and Shiro soul brightens just a notch. “ _We should have her up soon! The lion doesn’t seem to be critically damaged based on our scans_ ,” the Altean informs.

“Okay,” Shiro says, feeling breathless still, “That’s good, Coran.” He reminds himself that he can’t get his hopes up, not in this situation.

“ _I know_!” Coran responds, “ _It really is reassuring! Have the others been found yet?_ ”

“Hunk, Lance, and Pidge have all been rescued.” Leaving out the other two names from that listing leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

The alien is silent for a weighted moment. “ _Don’t worry, Number 1_ ,” Coran’s voice is softer now, “ _I’m sure they’ll be able to get him out._ ”

Shiro clenches his jaw, and is thankful that there is no visual on the screen, only audio. He can’t let himself be seen as emotional about this. He’s powered through loss before, the family he left back home, the year of his life lost to enslavement, his arm, the time while he was trapped in the black lion’s consciousness, his first serious relationship plus the multiple friends he left six years ago, the devastation dealt upon his home planet. He can power through this, too. He’s Takashi Shirogane, for the universe’s sake, and _patience will yield focus_.

But he doesn’t know how he’d ever be able to power through the loss of his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that first chapter was kind of just an introduction/opener. This chapter (besides being much longer) is where it starts to get down to more of the nitty gritty stuff. I also don’t exactly know how a futuristic military hospital would work? But let’s just say it works like how I’ve written it here, sound good? I’ve imagined that it would kind of be similar to what we have now, just maybe things are a little more simplified (not as many wires needed) and advanced?
> 
> There’s probably some messy parts throughout this story, and that’s because I’m really just writing it as I go along. I’m probably going to come back to the chapters and refine each of them later.
> 
> WARNING: Detailed description of injuries and medical/hospital stuff.

“ _ Commander Shirogane _ .” Iverson’s voice rings in, loud and clear.

“Yes?” Shiro sits up hurriedly, worried lines etching deeper into his forehead. Iverson had joined with the team searching for Keith, seeing as the Black Lion fell closest to the Garrison base.

They saved Allura from Blue less than half an hour after Shiro checked in with Coran. She’d been in a similar state as the other three paladins: unconscious, unresponsive, injured, yet stable enough to be transported in an airship back to the main hospital. 

Now the only one they were waiting on was Keith.

When the rescue party had reached the head of Voltron, the lion was nearly completely buried under tons of rubble. The collision had caused multiple buildings to collapse on top of the fallen mechanical feline; luckily there had been no one inside those structures. They’ve been digging and hauling and shifting the debris for almost two hours now, and although one of the field hospital doctors told Shiro that he could leave in one hour, he’s barely been able to stay seated. 

“ _ We’ve reached the head of the lion. _ ”

Shiro’s mouth feels paper-dry. “Has the mouth opened yet?” With each rescue of the other four paladins, the lions, while seemingly completely nonfunctional, had unlocked their jaws. It was as if the creatures were programmed to know when help was coming for their ‘cubs’.

“ _ The medics are just entering the beast now. _ ”

Shiro has never been a religious man, he had never been exposed to any particular faith as a child. However, it was during his enslavement that he had begun to understand why people prayed, begged for guidance and hope in the most hopeless of times. It was out of desperation. And Shiro had prayed, prayed for Matt and Sam to be safe, prayed for himself to survive, prayed for them all to make it  _ home _ . He had prayed to the universe, or whatever the great expanses of realities they were in could be defined as.

He had prayed while he was trapped between the realms of all existence, begged to be set free from the unrelenting limbo of the Astral Plane.

He has prayed for Lance.

He has prayed for Pidge.

He has prayed for Hunk.

He has prayed for Allura.

And now, as he listens to the hurried audio filtering through the comms, Takashi Shirogane prays.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The emergency medical Humvee roars across the desert at top speed. It’s a half hour drive from the field hospital to the Garrison, and Shiro bounces his knee up and down frantically as he stares out the window. He’s tried to compress himself against the corner of the vehicle as much as he can, wanting to give enough room for the medics to attend to the civilian patients that are being transported as well.

“Commander,” the soldier driving the Humvee gets Shiro’s attention, and the worried man turns to meet his call.

“Yes?”

“We’ll be arriving to base in five minutes.”

Shiro nods, “Thank you, soldier.” He swivels back to his original position and takes a deep breath, ignoring the ache of his bruised ribs.

It seems like it had taken eternity for them to extract Keith from the cockpit of the Black Lion. Shiro could only sit, terrified as he listened to the medics converse with each other over the state the black paladin was in.

_‘... losing too much blood! … need to put pressure on that head wound … get him strapped down, now! … struggling to breathe … ventilate him, while we’re on stable ground … pulse is weakening!_ _… radio ahead, they’re gonna need an OR ready, stat… get a transufsion started…’_

It had taken them nearly twenty minutes to stabilize Keith for the ride to the Garrison hospital. Shiro left ten minutes after, catching a ride with the next Humvee into base, a half hour before he was ‘supposed’ to leave. Medics’ advice be damned, he wasn’t going to just lie around while the others were fighting for their lives yet again.

Shiro puts a finger to the comm speaker resting in his ear, selecting the channel with the handheld monitor sitting in his prosthesis. “Commander Iverson?”

The older man responds within a few seconds. “ _ Shirogane _ ?”

“I’m almost to base,” Shiro reports, “I’m just about to pull up to the hospital with a med transport.” 

He can almost hear Iverson nod curtly through the earpiece. “ _ Good. I won’t be there, I have to deal with the initial waves of the rest of the aftermath. We’re working on restoring communications with the rest of the world as a start _ .” Shiro can hear the strain through his superior’s southern accent. “ _ I trust that you’ll be able to handle managing the Voltron team?" _

Shiro is firm in his answer, “Of course, sir.”

“ _ Good, because whether the six of you like it or not, we need you _ .”

Shiro is blown back by Iverson’s unusually sensitive words.

“ _ Those lions are going to be a symbol to the people of Earth, we need them, we will  _ all _ need them _ .”

Shiro presses his lips together. “Sir, I am not a member of Voltron, not anymore, at least. It is Keith, Allura, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk who are the paladins of the lions.”

Iverson surprised him by chuckling softly. “ _ You really can be thick-headed sometimes, can’t you, Shirogane _ ?”

Shiro frowned. “Sir?” He asked uncertainty.

“ _ You may not be flying one of those war machines anymore, but if there’s one thing that I can say after thirty-five years of military service, is that I know a solid team when I see one. That is  _ your  _ team, son. Now you go look after them _ .”

+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shiro rushes to the nearest higher-ranked military personnel he finds in the main entry area of the hospital. The man looks up at him in recognition. “Commander Shirogane?”

Shiro confirms. “Yes, that’s correct. I believe Commander Iverson informed the hospital that I would be handling the cases for the paladins of Voltron.”

The other man nods. “There’s a doctor waiting for you near the operating rooms. We’ve been told to let you know to meet her there.”

Shiro thanks the lieutenant commander, then follows the signs on the walls towards the OR section. The entire hospital is in chaos, with doctors, nurse, paramedics, military officers, and civilians rushing around in a frenzy, everyone trying to make sense of the current situation. Shiro strides past pairs of people with bruised skin and bleeding scrapes holding each other on gurneys, past families curled up on chairs that line small sitting areas that came off the hallways. Everyone is battered, beaten, and exhausted. Shiro knows he must not look much different, with the blood still staining his once-crisp white armor. Despite that, he soldiers on, keeping his back straight and his chin up. 

People whisper as he walks past, as everyone knows who ‘Takashi Shirogane’ is. And if they didn’t before, they certainly do now. They look at him with awe, respect, and…  _ hope _ .

And Shiro realizes that even though these individuals have been broken down, enslaved, and terrified for the past three years, they still possess the extraordinary ability to  _ hope _ .

The amount of people flooding the hallways begins to thin as Shiro gets closer to his destination. He reaches a set of wide double doors labeled  **OPERATION ROOMS: DO NOT ENTER** , and a woman in light green scrubs greets him. Her name badge reads  _ STONE _ . She leads him through the doors and into a new area, vastly quieter than the last. 

The entry space has three pathways that branch off, yet Dr. Stone simply leads him to a small conference room just several paces down the left hallway.

“Dr. Costa is overseeing the pilots as a whole unit,” she explains, and Shiro listens with rapt attention, “We’re still trying to figure out exactly  _ what _ happened to them out there, but he’ll be here in a few minutes to go more in depth with the current situation.”

“Understood,” Shiro says, trying not to let anxiety overcome his rationality, “Thank you, doctor.”

Dr. Stone leaves, and Shiro takes a seat in one of the many chairs surrounding the oval table, giving in to his achy body for just a moment. As he waits for the overseeing doctor, he attempts to not allow his mind to run wild. He knows, personally, how dangerous it can be to let horrific thoughts of hypothetical scenarios play out in his mind.

_ The team have only been here at the hospital for a short while _ , he tells himself,  _ Of  _ course _ they haven’t figured out everything yet.  _

The door begins to slide open and Shiro all but leaps out of his seat. A man of Shiro’s height with tan skin and short brown hair enters, a tablet tucked under his arm.

“Commander Shirogane,” Dr. Costa greets, holding out his right hand.

Shiro reaches out with his prosthesis, gripping the man’s hand carefully. It’s strange, to have been referred to as simply ‘Shiro’ for so long, to then be constantly addressed with his proper Earth military rank.

“Dr. Costa, I take it.”

They make their quick welcoming pleasantries before Shiro gets right to the point. “What is the state of Team Voltron?” He’s not sure if that sounded too demanding, but at the moment he couldn’t care less.

The doctor nods. “Right, well…” his eyebrows furrow, “It’s rather complicated… each pilot sustained different levels of injuries.”

Shiro sighs. “May I be able to see them right now?”

The older man shifts his weight. “Well, actually, yes. Perhaps that would be simpler than trying to explain everything at once with no context.” He leads Shiro out the door of the conference room. “We can view inside each of their individual ORs, I can describe the damage done to each of them then.”

Shiro follows Dr. Costa down the hallway until they reach an open doorway leading to a small alcove.

“Katie Holt, A.K.A. Pidge Gunderson, she is the pilot of the Green Lion, I believe?”

Shiro peers through the window into the operating suite and a lump shoots from his stomach to his throat. “Ye— yes, that’s correct.”

Pidge is lain out on the table in the center of the room, and although Shiro can’t see her very well through the several Garrison surgeons and nurses surrounding her small body, he’s able to catch a glimpse of her face. Her left cheekbone is patterned in dark bruising, and Shiro has to look away.

“So,” Dr. Costa taps away on an orange screen beside the window, presumably reading off the medical reports available so far, “Alright… head trauma, broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, a displaced oblique break in the left tibia… That’s all they’ve found so far, they’re currently working on her shoulder and leg, that’s the main priority. All in all, initial scans show that recovery looks good.”

Shiro releases a long-held breath, relieved just as much as he is worried. The scenarios that he had pictured in his head were so much worse than the reality. “So she’s going to be okay?”

The doctor nods. “From what we know right now, yes.”

His answer isn’t as nearly as certain as Shiro would like for it to be, but he accepts it for now.

The pair walks out of the observation room and continues down the brightly lit corridor.

“Two of the other pilots are in operating rooms, just down this way,” Dr. Costa says.

Shiro pauses in his steps, halting the doctor as well. “Wait, only two others?”

The man nods. “Yes,” he glances down at his tablet, “Katie Holt, Lance MccLain, and Keith Kogane were the only three pilots to need immediate surgical action. The other two are in a separate trauma care area. Hunk Garrett’s injuries were not as severe as originally thought, and the Altean Princess is receiving additional consideration because of her alien physiology. Both also seem to have been the most protected by their lions during the explosion and crash.”

“That makes sense,” Shiro reasons, “The Yellow Lion has the strongest shell, it can survive the greatest amount of impact. And the Blue Lion is connected to the element of water, which it landed in.”

There’s a slight pause in the conversation.

“Is the Green Lion… connected to nature?” The doctor inquires, and Shiro is taken aback slightly by the genuine questioning look coming from the man. He supposes it must be strange to have an ancient, 10,000 year old magical power described to you, it certainly was confusing for him the first time.

“Um, yes, and I believe that the Green Lion crashed in the woods just outside the desert.”

“That could explain why Holt’s injuries were surprisingly minimal in comparison.” The doctor continues walking and Shiro follows behind.

A thought flits across his mind and he quickens his pace to meet the other man. “Wait, ‘in comparison’? In comparison to the Red and Blue paladins?”

The doctor turns his head to meet Shiro’s wide eyes. “Well, in different ways, yes.”

Shiro doesn’t even get a chance to respond to the troublingly vague answer before they’re turning through another doorway and on the opposite side of the hallway. The room is identical to the other. Shiro stares through the window, knowing before seeing the face of the patient that it’s Lance. 

“His heart has been the main thing they’ve been concerned about,” the doctor says, reading off the information.

Shiro swallows. “He crashed while they were trying to extract him from the lion. It took the medics three minutes to get a pulse.” He tries not to look at the nauseating sight of the ventilator tube protruding from the Blue paladin’s lips.

Dr. Costa scrolls through the charts on the screen. “Apparently his injuries are mainly internal, as well as multiple broken and fractured ribs.”

Shiro bites the inside of his cheek, and unusual habit for him. “Are they life-threatening?”

The doctor gives a slight shrug. “As long as he stays stable, he should be fine. For now, he seems to be out of the danger zone, all that’s left to do is to seal up the internal bleeds and monitor his progress.”

His words sound so simple when trimmed down into a few sentences, but Shiro can sense that a long road of recovery, both physical and mental, up ahead. 

“Are you ready to move on, Commander?”

Shiro nods his head stiffly, moving to exit the room with the doctor. As they stride across the linoleum floor, Dr. Costa speaks up again. “I was going to ask, Commander, what rank do I address these patients as? Pilots, Cadets, Lieutenants…?”

Shiro knits his brows, thinking for a moment. “Paladins,” he says firmly, “They are the Paladins of Voltron.”

The doctor nods to confirm, then types onto his tablet. “Understood.”

They reach they next door in what seems like much too short an amount time, and Shiro tenses, his steps slowing down as his position grows closer to the entrance. 

““Paladin Kogane is still in critical condition,” Dr. Costa says gently. “His injuries were the most… extensive out of the five of them.”

_ Keith is in there. He’s on a table, bleeding, unconscious, just like Pidge and Lance. He’s in there, Keith is in there, I’m about to see him on a  _ table _ , bleeding, unc _ —

“Commander Shirogane?”

Costa’s voice breaks through Shiro’s thoughts without warning, and his gaze shoots up immediately. Embarrassed, he realizes that he’s been frozen in his gait, staring at the base of the wall for who knows how many seconds. “I apologize, Doctor, I— I don’t know why…”

The other man’s voice cuts in after Shiro’s trails of. “That’s alright, it’s perfectly understandable at a time like this,” he comforts with a tone of sincerity that Shiro wasn’t expecting. “Would you prefer to just stay outside the viewing room, Commander?”

Shiro shakes his head, readjusting his posture and pushing his shoulders back into their usual firm position. “No, no, I… I need to see him.”   _ I need to see that he’s alive _ .

The doctor is silent, and they walk through the doorway. Shiro lifts his eyes, wishing for a world where the table would be empty.

Shiro sucks in a breath as he looks into the operating room. There are more medical personnel surrounding Keith then there were for Lance and Pidge combined. He can see blood staining their clothes, and even small puddles of red pooled on the floor. He swallows thickly, trying to avoid seeing the gore and instead diverting his gaze to a screen reporting the vitals. Shiro’s eyes lock on to the heart monitor, watching the rhythmic beats as they appear in jagged spikes.

“Severe head trauma, fracturing his skull, is the largest concern at the moment. ”

Shiro accidently looks towards the head of the table, immediately feeling nausea climb up his chest. Keith’s face and hair are absolutely  _ soaked _ in blood. 

“He sustained internal injuries as well, and damage to his ribs similar to the other paladins. Although a transfusions were started directly after he was rescued, he has still lost a substantial amount of blood.”

Shiro turns to the doctor, afraid of asking the question plaguing his mind. “Will… what are his chances of survival?”

Dr. Costa is silent for a moment, his eyes low before he meets Shiro’s. “As of right now, it’s hard to say. It’s still during the time when it could go either way.”

Shiro feels tears uncontrollably prick at the corners of his eyes, and he turns back to look at the broken body of the boy whose life he’d only ever wanted to make better, safer, more hopeful.

“Oh, Keith…”

A tear slips down his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it's kinda stupid to add tension about Keith dying, since we all know he survives anyway. But I'm a sucker for Broganes angst, so... yeah. And part during the last episode where they're in their hospital rooms made me feel like Keith was the most injured (hence the bandage around his head), so I've made him really hurt here. I'm a horrible person ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> The next chapter will have Shiro going to see Hunk and Allura, don't worry. Also, one of the paladins is gonna wake up in the chapter ;) So don't worry, this whole story won't just be Shiro crying while everyone's unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure when I’ll update this, probably soon? Like within the next few days.


End file.
